Honesty
by Marie Shunkun
Summary: Fruk story. England is an honest drunk. Rated T for (slight) french swearing.


Author's note : Hi ! Thank you to read my story ^^ I hope you will like it. Reviews are highly appreciated. ((little informations : France's human name is Francis and England's is Arthur.))

P.S : Hetalia (unfortunately) doesn't belong to me.

 _-Oi !_

Francis' eyelids started fluttering while he was slowly awaken by the sound of a familiar voice.

 _-Wake up you bloody frog !_

Oh...right. It was him.

 _-Urgh...What do you want Angleterre ? Can't you see I'm sleeping ? Merde, it's 2 am ! Why the hell did you wake me up that early ?!_ He asked, with a sleepy voice.

 _-It's all your fault bloody hell !_ England screamed and threw a pillow on the Frenchman's face.

 _-My fault what ?! You are the one who woke me up !_ France was really angry at his neighbor nation when he realized that England was now sulking in a corner.

 _-England...You're drunk again..._

 _-Who cares ?_

Francis sighed. Normal England was already hard to put up with, so a gloomy drunk Englishman isn't always the first thing you want to see in your bedroom at 2 am.

 _-What did I do then ? Don't accuse me of something I don't even know about ! Go ahead and tell me eyebrows !_

 _-It's because you're...*sniff *_

 _-I'm what ?!_

 _-IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE SO FREAKING SEXY YOU DAMN PERVERT !_

 _-EH ?!_

There was a silent moment, then Francis broke it up by clearing his throat.

 _-England...I'm really flattered but you're drunk right now...You should probably get some sleep. Well, if you want I can go on the sofa and you'll take my bed, alright ?_

 _-You don't understand, do you ?!_

The British was sobbing while hugging France's pillow.

 _-Hum...No actually I don't...could you please explain things a bit ?_

Francis' incomprehension was quite normal, after all it was two in the morning and understanding a drunk man isn't the easiest thing to do.

 _-I..._

 _-You ?_

 _-I..I think I l..._

 _-You what ?! Come on I'm tired, get the cat out of the bag already !_

 _-I love you dammit !_

After announcing his love for his old time most hated ally and favorite enemy, England returned to his wailing, surrounded by his invisible friends who where trying to comfort him.

 _-You...you love...me ? England...You know I'm not America, right ? I'm France, the one you always call a bloody perverted frog ?_

 _-Of course I know you're not that bloody wanker ! You're the one I feel the need to insult every time even though my heart beats so fast when you look at me, when you talk to me... gosh even when you swear at me in your seductive language !_

 _-...England..._

 _-But I know that you don't love me...Of course, who could love the black sheep of Europe ? America left me, Canada left me, even Sealand left me for that weird Nordic family..._

 _-Why do you draw conclusions so fast ? England, look at me in the eyes._

France took the Englishman's chin in his hand and lifted it up so that his eyes were looking straight at the big teary blue eyes that now looked at him with a familiar look, although now he knew that this weird light in England's eyes wasn't caused by alcohol, but by him. He was the one England loved, and no one else. This gave Francis a burst of courage and his lips got closer to England's. When they were just a few centimeters away France whispered in his usual flirty tone :

 _-Je t'aime aussi Angleterre._

He then closed the distance between them with a kiss. Small at first, but as they now both knew each other's feelings, they quickly deepened it. When they broke apart, Francis started nuzzling Arthur's neck. All seemed to be perfect, England was a bit dizzy because of the alcohol and France was now fully awaken. He was going to have some fun tonight... Although, destiny had decided otherwise...

 _-France...?_

 _-Yes, mon chéri ?_

 _-I don't feel good..._

 _-You're a bit hammered because of what you drank, it's okay, don't worry..._

 _-No I mean...I think I'm gonna..._

Arthur tried to run to the bathroom but it was to late and he rejected all the alcohol on France's carpet.

Francis was fast enough to catch his boyfriend before he collapsed on the ground. Of course, England was now sleeping heavily.

 _-My my...you're still as troublesome as you were in the middle ages..._

He planted a kiss on the sleeping man's forehead and settled him on the bed before going to clean the mess.

England grunted in his sleep, mumbling :

 _-I... love you...bloody frog..._

France chuckled at the face England was making and said :

 _-I love you too, caterpillar eyebrows._

 _((French=English translations : Angleterre = England. Merde = shit. Je t'aime aussi = I love you too. Mon chéri = sweetheart/honey))_


End file.
